The Game
by jaz719
Summary: Casey and Derek go to a party only to find that they can't resist the temptation any longer.


The Game

This is a one shot about Derek and Casey. Please review(:

Casey McDonald was a typical 17 year old girl...almost. She liked dancing, music, reading, but she also was in love with her step-brother. She tried to suppress her feelings and move on to other guys, but the chemistry just wasn't the same. Her and Derek clicked, they were like magnets, attracted to each other. She knew the unresolved sexual tension of their fights was escalating and was going to leave to something. The UST was like a volcano, it was going to have it erupt as some point, it was inevitable.

Derek was a typical 17 year old boy...almost. He loved hockey and girls, but he was in love with his step-sister. He was just waiting for her to make the first move. Underneath all his bravado was a guy scared of being rejected by the only girl he ever truly loved.

"Derek are you going to Henry's party tonight?" asked Casey as she popped her head into Derek's bedroom.

"Space-Case if you're gonna ask for a ride the answer is no," replied Derek.

"Please, please, please! This is the party of the year," Casey begged.

"Ugh, fine!" Derek relented.

Casey went back to her room to finish getting ready. A black halter top, jean skirt, and black gladiator sandals completed her outfit. She kept her makeup light and let her hair hang loose in flowing curls.

"Case hurry up!" demanded Derek as he checked the time on his watch.

As Casey descended the stairs Derek looked up. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He was going to have to keep a close eye on her tonight.

On the drive to the party neither of them said much. Derek kept sneaking glances at Casey in the passenger seat. The whole ride Casey felt self-conscious. She could feel his eyes scanning her body, but she was also flattered in a sense.

Casey walked into the party and immediately spotted Emily. "Hey!" she called over to Emily.

"Casey you look gorgeous. I'm loving you're skirt," Emily complimented.

"Thanks! So have met any cute boys yet?" inquired Casey.

"Haha, in fact I was just talking to one, so I'll meet up with you later," said Emily.

Casey walked over to the food table and poured herself some soda. As she put the cup to her lips she felt someone grab her sides, causing her to spill the drink all over the food table.

"Hahaha that was priceless!" chuckled Derek.

"Der-ek!" said Casey annoyed.

Grabbing Casey around the waist Derek dragged her on the dance floor. "Dance with me," Derek said softly. Casey melted at his request. She put her arms around his neck and felt him tighten his grip on her as they swayed to a slow song. Casey felt like jello in Derek's arms. As the song concluded Casey backed away a little to look Derek in the eyes. She felt the mutual attraction and was drawn closer to his body. Just as her lips were a couple inches away someone yelled, "Spin the Bottle!"

Both teens parted and looked at each other shyly. "I don't know about you but I'm going to play," said Derek. At that remark Casey felt a tinge of jealously. Derek would play a game where he got to kiss random girls. She decided to play too and have a little bit of fun.

Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. Leaning towards the center they shared a meaningless peck on the lips. Everyone took their turns and it was finally Derek's spin. He twisted the bottle hard and watched it closely as it slowed down. Casey's heart sped up as the bottle lost momentum. She wanted to kiss Derek so bad. The bottle finally stopped but it was between Casey and a slutty girl from their high school. Not knowing what to do Casey and Derek just sat there.

Being aware of how bad her friend wanted this Emily said, "It's definitely more towards Casey." Taking that as a cue Derek reached toward Casey pulling her face to him. Casey let out a ragged breath as her lips met Derek's firm but soft ones. Derek felt like he was on cloud nine. His hands cupped her face delicately. His hands wanted to roam but he realized their surrounding so he let her go. After they resumed their seats they stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Derek and Casey both realized things wold never be the same.

The game was just the start of something more.

Okay so review and give me some feedback. I'm not sure if I should continue or just leave it as is?


End file.
